Wild Night
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: One night, Kagami went out clubbing with his brother and Kuroko, but gets drunk when Himuro keeps slipping alcohol into his drinks. His boyfriend, Aomine, now has to take care of him, but when his boyfriend is acting like this, will he be able to stop himself? Smut, yaoi, boy-on-boy, AoKaga. Don't like, don't read.


**Hello, there my fellow yaoi lovers! ****Here's a one-shot about Kagami getting drunk and being in a kinky mood~. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Here we are Kagami, we're almost inside." I raise an eyebrow at the voice outside. It sounded like Kuroko. "Well, they're back early." I mumble softly to myself.

There was a knock at the door, making me curious to why Kagami didn't just get his key out.

"Uh...Aomine? Could you help me out here?"

"Sure. What's up?" I open the door before he could answer me. My mouth dropped at the sight in front of me.

"Do I really need to answer?" I shake my head. Kuroko sighed and tried to drag a drunk, unconscious Kagami into the house, but wasn't able to carry him away more. What the hell happened?! They were just going out to a club! They weren't going to drink! At least that's what Kagami said!

I scowl as I remember how Himuro is a lot older than he appears. It turns out, he's actually 21. I guess he bought both of them drinks, but Kuroko was smart enough to not drink. I sigh and grab Kagami, seeing the pink blush on his face. I smile faintly at how cute he looked. I know that if I said that out loud when he's awake and sober, he would start yelling. He really doesn't know how adorable he is most of the time. Even though we've been dating for a year, his smile still makes my heart beat faster. I know that sounds all mushy and shit, but it's the truth.

"Here we go." I say as I hoist the redhead up and into my arms. Since he's not really awake right now, I have to carry him bridal style. I've always wanted to, but he didn't because it would anger his love.

Kuroko smiled at me, a small blush on his face.

"Bye, Aomine. Tell Kagami that I'm sorry his brother slipped some alcohol into his drink." My eyebrow twitches as Kuroko walks down the hall. His work here is done, so why should he stick around? I bet that's what he's thinking right now, the little asshole…

I sigh as I kick open the door lightly and walk inside Kagami and my apartment. After we were together for almost a month, I moved in with him. It was fun! Almost like a honeymoon. All we did was eat and have sex for a week (since we had that week off). It was awesome, but now we have jobs and Kagami also goes to college. Apparently he has a plan if he doesn't get into pro basketball, like me. He wants to become a chef.

Ever since he started taking culinary classes, I've been in food heaven. No matter how tired he is, he will always want to show me the new recipe he learned in class. I smile at how sweet he always is. There I go again with the mushy stuff, but frankly, I don't care anymore. Kagami is mine and only mine!

I go into our bedroom and lay him down on our bed, covering him up. I don't think he'll care if he sleeps in his clothes tonight because, in the morning, he's gonna get a ripping ass hangover. Considering how he passed out from getting too drunk. I shake my head and walk out into the living room. I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight…

I lay down on the barely used sofa, groaning at how hard it is. I sigh, knowing that if I sleep with Kagami, he'll start to move around in the middle of the night. Or he'll just have the stench of alcohol on his breath. I shudder of the thought of my innocent, little Kagami with the smell of booze wafting around him. I reach for the TV remote, turning it on to watch basketball. I didn't get to watch that long. Mostly because I heard Kagami from the other room, calling for me.

I roll my eyes and get up, walking into the bedroom. I stand in the doorway, smiling at the sight of Kagami struggling to get out of his clothes.

"Aomine~. Help me get undressed~." he almost whined. I chuckle a little and walk over to him, brushing the hair off of his forehead before I plant a soft kiss between his eyebrows. My tiger just blushes and turns away, getting his pants off. I laugh as he tries to undo his shirt, but is still too drunk to do it. I put a knee on the bed and lean over to him, unbuttoning his nice dress shirt that was now covered with various colored stains and slip it off of his shoulders. I smile at the cute little pout he gave me as I started to get up.

Kagami grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me down, locking lips with me. My eyes widen at his boldness as his tongue pulls my own out of my mouth and into his. He moaned and pulled me onto the bed with him, me hovering over him. I pull my lips away and look down at him, seeing the red tint in his face. It was obvious that he was still VERY intoxicated.

"Kagami. Let go of me so I can get up. You need to sleep." Kagami pouted cutely and tightens his grip on my shirt.

"But, Aomine~. I want you to fuck me~." Oh, god. My self control is being tested right now.

"No, Taiga. We are not doing it when you are drunk." Said tiger smiled seductively and pulled my down again, his lips at my ear.

"Please, Daiki~? I'll ride you instead if you want~." A shiver goes down my back at the way he had said my given name. No, I can't give in. He'll win if I do, and when he wakes up with a sore back and a headache, he'll blame me.

"I said no! And no means no!" Kagami just smirks and flips us over, him now on top.

"I'm sorry, Daiki, but I won't take no for an answer." My eyes widen as I realize that he's sobered up, a lot. Kagami reaches for something on the nightstand before he pins my hands above my head. He smiles and waves a pair of handcuffs in front of my face, making my eyes widen and my mouth drop.

Kagami takes my surprise as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, distracting me enough to get me cuffed to the headboard. He pulls away and smirks down at me as he starts to undo my shirt, a trail of open mouthed kisses going down my chest. I groan a little as he goes lower and lower until he was at the bulge in my pants. He smiles and licks his lips, putting his tongue to the fabric and flattening the muscle against the material. I close one eye, trying to hold back a groan.

Kagami looks up at me, his tongue still on the growing tent. This just made it worse for me.

"Do you like that, Aomine~?" I shiver and groan again. This is not fair at all. It's my job to be giving him pleasure, and yet look at where we are now. I grit my teeth and look down at him, a serious look on my face.

"Kagami, please stop. I told you tha- GAH!" I groan loudly as in one swift movement, my 'innocent' tiger pulled down my pants and took the tip of my dick into his mouth. I let out a shaky breath and close my eyes as he takes more of me into his mouth. Before I knew it, he had started to deep throat me. How the hell did he get so good at this?! I don't think he's ever given a blow job!

I groan and moan, feeling my climax about to hit. Of course, Kagami stops when he notices that too. I look at his smirking face, a slight blush on my face.

"When did you get so good at that?" I ask, my breath coming out in pants. Kagami just smirks and leans down, putting his butt right on my aching dick.

"I just read a lot of porn when you're gone~. I get lonely~." I feel my cock twitch just from the thought of Kagami masterbating. I smirk and lick his cheek.

"Do you just stroke yourself~?" I give up. I want to fuck him until he can't form words.

"No~. I like to play with a couple of toys that you don't know about~. Like this one~!" My eyes widen as he holds up a cock ring, an evil smile on his face. I shake my head and he nods.

"No. Please, no. No, no, no. Oh, god, no." I plead. This just amuses Kagami.

"Who said it was for you~?" This was a shock. Kagami is going to put a cock ring on himself?! Why the hell would he do that?

"Why?" The redhead just raises an eyebrow at this, his smile getting bigger.

"I want you to be the first one to cum for once~." I scowl.

"Isn't that cheating?" Kagami scowls as well. I feel myself jolt as he grabs my dick roughly and squeezes it, hard. I yelp and look at him.

"What are you doing?!" The smile reappeared on the tiger's face.

"Oh, just punishing you for saying that I was cheating~." I roll my eyes, only to get another hard squeeze. I growl at him, seeing how much enjoyment he's getting from this.

"You suck…"

"Yes, I do suck. Your dick, specifically." he says as he pulls off his boxers, putting the cock ring on himself. He reaches for something else on the nightstand again. When he pulled back, a bottle of raspberry scented lube was in hand. I gulp as he squeezes a generous amount on his three fingers. He smiled down at me as he positioned his fingers at his little hole.

"Are you ready for the show~?" I nod, my mouth parted a bit. Kagami giggles and shoves one of his fingers inside of his entrance. He winces in pain and stops for a second before he gets used to the finger before adding another and moving them around. He moans softly as he barely brushes his prostate. I groan as he starts to thrust hard and fast into that one spot, moaning in pleasure. I try to swallow the lump in my throat that had formed, but to no avail.

Kagami looks down at me, his eyes filled with pure, unadulterated lust. I shudder and fight against the handcuffs, getting nowhere. He smiles wickedly and leans down to suck on my adams apple. I groan as I see him add another finger and pick up the pace. God, I wish that he was like this a lot more. Sometimes, I just want him to do everything. But I'm technically the man in this relationship, since I top him, so I need to do a lot of things, and that includes the bedroom activity. At least, that's what I think.

Kagami pulls away and takes his fingers out of his ass, a squelching sound accompanying the action. I shiver again as he squirts a hefty amount of the lube on my dick, slathering it effectively with his hands. I moan a little as he hovers over me, his hole just touching the head of my peinis. He smiles and reaches over my head. I raise an eyebrow, but then smirk as I hear the clicking of the handcuffs. He unlocked the stupid cuffs. Big mistake now that I'm like this.

I put my hands on Kagami's hips and slam him down onto my lap, impaling him on my dick. His mouth falls open and his head falls back. I smirk and push him onto his back, holding him down as I give one, deep thrust. He yelped, his eyes squeezing shut. I lean down and lick the shell of his ear as I wait for him to get used to my size. It's not like we haven't had sex, it's just that he's so tight and I'm so big that he needs time to get used to me everytime.

"Can I move?" It didn't take too long for Kagami to answer.

"Y-yeah." I smirk and start to thrust into him, slowly and gently at first. That was until Kagami moaned quietly indicating that I had found his prostate. Jackpot.

My thrusts became faster and deeper. I tried to angle it so that I would hit his prostate with every snap of my hips. Soon enough, it came to that. Kagami was moaning and panting like a dog in heat. The best part of it was that he kept moaning my name. Not just the one I go by, but my given one.

"A-ah~! D-Daiki~! S-so good~!" I smirk and kiss him, my tongue darting into his mouth. This made him moan more. I smirk, feeling myself start to get close. It's weird, Kagami should be REALLY close right about now. That's when I remembered the cock ring he put on.

I smirk and wrap my fingers around his rock hard erection and started to pump it. He mewed, putting his arms around my shoulders. I smirk even more, seeing that he's distracted enough, and quickly pull off the cock ring. His eyes widen at this and he reaches out to grab it from my hand, but I throw it across the room, making him pout.

"That's not fair." he mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's totally fair, Taiga~." I say while giving one rough thrust as I said his name. Kagami moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. I grin like the cheshire cat and start up my fast rhythm again.

I was almost at my climax and so was Kagami, but he was a little further along than me. I lick my lips at the sexy sight before. My little tiger, with a red face and swollen lips, was moaning under me with his eyes clamped shut. I let out a ragged breath and quickly capture his lips in a sloppy, wet kiss. At this point in time, we both needed to get off. It was already 1 o'clock.

I pull away from Kagami's intoxicating lips and move on to his neck, my breath tickling the sensitive flesh. I start to suck on the delicious skin, savoring the taste of Kagami. I can't explain his taste. It was somewhere between a sweet fruit and a hint of mint. I chuckle and move to his ear, licking the shell.

"You taste so good~." That sent Kagami over the edge.

"D-DAIKI~!" he shouted as he came, the milky liquid spraying over both of our chests. I groan as I feel his hold clamping down on my cock, giving me the push I need for my climax.

"Taiga~! I love you~!"

I cum inside of the redhead and hover over him for a moment before I roll over onto my side of the bed. I smile and wrap my arms around Kagami, kissing his cheek. He just giggles.

"Daiki, let go. I need to go wash off." I smile even more.

"I got a better idea. How about I wash you off. And you do the same for me~." There was a gulp before he answered.

"F-fine." My smile widened and I let go of Kagami, jumping to my feet. I pick the tiger up bridal style and run into the bathroom. This is gonna be one wild night.

* * *

**Please review. Oh, and by the way, this is dedicated to Heaven0Leigh. ^.^ Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
